Phantom Resurrection
by Allebasii
Summary: The rare silence over Amity Park is shattered by a deadly car crash, and the fate of one young man is irreversibly changed; split in half. Now they both must walk their paths together to their destinies-theres only two problems; Danny's in a coma, and a newly formed Phantom is being raised by Vladimir Masters...
1. Prologue

**Phantom Resurrection**

**AN:**** This is the start of the written form of my 3-page long (so far) Danny Phantom Fan-comic, going by the same title of ****Phantom Resurrection****. For all you Deviantart-ists, you can check out my pictures of the new Phantom; I use the same username of ****Allebasii, ****and the cover for this will also be uploaded on Deviantart as soon as possible…and can someone explain to me how to change the cover of my stories?**

**If you like this idea, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Prologue:**

It was a relatively quiet night in the small town of Amity Park.

In most of the town, it was silent; no screams could be heard from terrified citizens or the maniacal laughter of attacking ghosts…everything was still, almost peaceful.

But that very stillness was, to the residents of the most haunted city in America, even worse than panicked shrieks and ghost alarms, because it heralded something worse.

Silence was rare in Amity Park, only occurring before disastrous events of epic proportions; to the people of Amity Park, the expression "calm before the storm" was as true as the fact that ghosts exist, and that, most, if not all of them loved to cause havoc and mayhem.

And they were right.

But none of them realized just how true that was on this one, special night; the night where the destiny of one young man would split in two; two fates that intertwine; a path that both must walk together, less they meet their destruction along the way.

This is the story of Danny Phantom's death.

This is the story of his Resurrection.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I'd like to give a shout-out to everyone that's reviewed so far! You don't know how much it means to me! Thanks go to: PenPaper****.Paradise****, ****FirestarterX****, ****Name's Caenli **_(__aka, my twin sister while she attempted to be enigmatic…though I admit i _was_ a bit slow on the uptake),_ **Coopt98****, and last but not least ****LoreRobStar!**

**And now, onto the new chapter! See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter One: The Fork In The Road**

With a groan, Danny Fenton dropped his head onto the small table situated in the back of the Fenton family Ghost Assault Vehicle, (otherwise known as the RV) feeling bruises form and aches begin to make themselves known as the adrenaline from his fight wore off.

"Stupid Box Ghost" Danny cursed tiredly under his breath, "Stupid Lunch Lady; they just had to pick the night before my English test to go on a date, didn't they?" the young Halfa flinched in revulsion, making a face. "Again,—_ew_." _How did that even happen? I just hope Box Lunch doesn't show up soon…_

"You know Danny," a familiar voice interrupted his musings, "you really ought to pay more attention when you're fighting, you could get seriously hurt!" The genuine concern in Jasmine Fenton's voice made Danny look up, if only for a moment, towards the driver's seat of the RV. "Yeah, Jazz, I know, I know…"

After a few seconds of dizzily contemplating the pitch black road in front of them, highlighted only by the pale yellow strip in the center and the occasional street lamp, the youngest Fenton child closed his eyes again and settled down into a slightly more comfortable position, trying to get the pounding in his head to stop—only to let out another exasperated groan when a bump in the road caused him to fall out of his seat, the rattling of the car was so violent.

A cold breeze whipped through one of the open windows, sending a shiver up his spine.

Snapping his eyes open at the sudden jolt and cold, he attempted to call upon the weightlessness of his ghost form, only to fall painfully to the floor when it didn't happen fast enough; he was still so worn out from his unusually tough fight with 'The Master of all things Cardboard and Square'. Cursing the Box Ghost once more, Danny wondered for the hundredth time that week why his father had decided to take out the Fenton-version of seatbelts from the back of the RV, especially considering how…fast…Jack Fenton drove.

Opening his eyes to push himself back into his seat, Danny glanced once again to the driver's seat, wondering at Jazz's uncharacteristic silence. Hadn't she heard him fall?

With a gasp, Danny gaped at the small aisle that separated the front of the RV from the back, for there, in all of it spooky and freaky-glowing glory, was the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

And Danny could have sworn it wasn't there five seconds ago.

Maybe his headache was worse than he thought…

"Jazz?" Danny questioned warily, eyeing the device with trepidation, "Why'd you bring the Ghost Catcher?"

Confused at the odd question, Jazz glanced over her shoulder for a split second. "Huh?" she questioned.

A sudden, unexpected flash of light flared in her peripheral vision, and Jazz jerked her head back around, to see a huge truck roaring towards them, high beams blinding her. Panicking, she jerked the wheel to the side—and it didn't respond.

"Danny!" She shrieked, hoping that he would do something like turn the car intangible, or at the very least fly out of harm's way.

Unfortunately, Danny's head pains and dizziness were, unknown to the both of them, (as Danny didn't want to worry his sister with details) symptoms of a minor concussion, disrupting his thought process and slowing his reactions.

"Jazz!" Danny cried, and lunged foreword out of his seat, forgetting about the Ghost Catcher that blocked his way. "I'm Going Ghost!" he shouted and transformed in mid air.

Time slowed down.

Two white rings appeared around his waist, and flashed in opposite directions, revealing the famous DP logo on his chest, along with the black-spandex-suit-with-white-trim that so many fangirls and fanboys tried to imitate to no avail. Hair as white as fresh snow cascaded in front of his face, momentarily hiding his electric green eyes from view.

_Whoa…_ Danny though hazily as the world tipped crazily around him, forgetting the danger he and his sister were in; _Dizzy…_

Shaking his head to clear it, Danny wondered how hard he had hit his head.

Another blast of cold air ripped through the assault vehicle, sending Danny flying through the air—straight towards the Ghost Catcher.

Eyes wide, he gasped and flailed his arms wildly, trying to change his flight path, but to no avail, as he crashed into and through the glowing green net.

Electricity tore through his body, sending it, and then _them_ into convulsions as his two selves were ripped apart, and reconstructed on the other side as two separate beings.

It was in the exact instant (only half a second after crashing through the overgrown dream catcher) that both boys reappeared on the other side that the large truck slammed into the RV.

The windshield buckled, and then shattered loudly as the force of the impact threw a still dazed Danny Fenton flying through it, slamming his head into the unforgiving asphalt of the road, cracking his skull and just barely missing the cab of the truck.

Jazz, who had been wearing her seatbelt, could only watch in horror as her brother crashed through the glass, before a section the roof of the RV crashed onto her head, knocking her out cold, her body going limp as a trail of blood dripped from a large gash on her arm.

Phantom cried out in fear and jerked forward, one arm outstretched, while the other clutched the Ghost Catcher for balance, torn between saving his sister and rescuing his counterpart; his hero obsession warring with self-preservation. He hesitated for a split second, and that was his undoing.

Another section of the roof collapsed, slamming on to one of the shelves that lined the RV, activating the emergency "Fenton Anti-Ghost Driver" button (designed for the possibility of a ghost stealing the RV). Immediately a ghost shield sprang up along the interior walls, trapping Phantom inside, and all sorts of secret compartments opened up, revealing hundreds of ectoguns aimed and locked onto the only ectosignature in the car: Danny Phantom.

Electric green eyes opened in shock, and then their ghostly glow was overwhelmed by the sheer brilliancy of a hundred ectoweapons going off at once. The Ghost Boy screamed in agony, thrashing in the air, before a wave of dispersing energy exploded outwards from where he was, and silence reigned once more except for the crackle of dying flames and ragged breathing.

Where Phantom once floated, all that was left was a puddle of evaporating ectoplasm, and the shattered half of the Ghost Catcher's ring.

**. . . . .**

Edward Lancer was not what one would call the stereo-typical teacher (despite many students' claims to the contrary); he did not sleep at the school, he did not enjoy assigning homework, or giving out detention (especially when they usually never fulfilled their intended purpose, as most students just completely ignored his instructions).

At heart, Lancer was a Gamer; the latest version of Doom fell beneath his might within 24 hours of its release…not to mention all of those incompetent players who tried in vain to reach the last level to challenge him…

But back to the original point, he also genuinely worried about his students; financial issues, family trouble, peer pressure, and a plethora of other problems teenagers faced every day.

One student in particular worried him more than others.

Daniel Fenton.

For the first few months of school, he had been Lancer's ray of hope that there were still kids out there who were eager to learn, and strove to do good, hard work.

And then he had missed a day of school, "lab accident" his parents had explained. When Danny had finally returned to school, he had changed dramatically. He was jumpy, pale, and clumsy; he'd even been banned from handling anything fragile in chemistry. He became moody, snapping at his friends one minute, and then begging them for forgiveness the next. He cut classes, and sometimes missed an entire day of school. His grades dropped to D's and low C's, and it seemed he could barely stay awake in any of his classes.

And it was still going on, months after his mysterious absence…

A flash of blue and purple light ahead jerked him from his distracted reverie, and Lancer looked up, to see he had wandered off the beaten path of his nightly walk; he was now on the outskirts Amity Park, closer to the more rural parts of the small town.

_Screeeeeeee—BOOM!_

The loud screen of tires and the sound of a large car colliding with something solid made his heart stop and his blood turn to ice in his veins. He froze, eyes wide and glazed slightly, as he waited for the impact to strike him—and then blinked as logic took over his startled brain.

Shattering glass and the sound of tearing metal greeted his ears, and the overweight English teacher broke into a sprint in the direction of the crash, phone gripped tightly in his hand as he raced with surprising speed towards the disaster.

A long, drawn out scream of agony made his heart skip a beat. When the scream abruptly cut off, he stumbled over his own feet as a cold wave of terror over took him; _Do I want to see what's happened? I can just call from here…_

He shook his head, determination lighting in his eyes, making them blaze like fire.

If there was one thing he was not, it was a coward who would leave someone in danger, just because he was afraid.

With a new found strength and endurance gained from his days as a cheerleader, Edward Lancer raced down the street, seeing the unmistakable, flickering red light of fire ahead, silhouetting a dark mass of metal, and throwing an eerie light across the truck that it seemed had swerved into the wrong lane.

Lancer felt his breath catch in his throat when a particularly bright flame revealed the side of the car the truck had slammed into, highlighting an unmistakable ghost-shaped logo of an F on the side.

'_F'…Fenton…NO!_

The realization that his student could be in that car had suddenly-numb fingers hurriedly dialing 911, while he raced up to the passenger door of the ruined mess of metal he now recognized as the mangled, infamous Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

"_Carnival of Souls!_ I need an ambulance right away! There's been a horrible accident!"

Steeling his nerves, he wrenched it open.

He gasped when he saw Jasmine Fenton, one of Casper High's best and brightest, with her long auburn hair soaked a dark crimson from a head wound, while another gash on her arm bled freely, trapped in the driver's seat, covered in bits of glass and with a crushed section of roof balanced precariously between the dashboard and the headrest hanging barely an inch over her head.

"Miss Fenton? Jasmine, can you hear me?" Lancer called urgently, heart pounding, he forced the hand not holding the phone to remain at his side. He knew from the many books he'd read, (and the games he'd played) that you never moved someone who was unconscious until you knew how injured they were, otherwise you could unwittingly hurt them even more.

As he was quickly relaying the directions to their location to the operator, Jazz began to stir.

"Wha..? Where am I? What happened?" She mumbled, her words slightly slurred. One of her hands twitched weakly, as if she didn't have the strength to move an inch.

"Miss Fenton? How are you feeling? Try not to move, can you tell me where you're hurt?" Lancer questioned gently, not wanting to startle her.

Glazed teal eyes looked up at him, and blinked slowly as the eldest Fenton child struggled to remember her surroundings.

Lancer was just about to answer when Jazz's eyes went wide in panic, and she moved so fast Lancer almost fell backwards in shock. One moment she was lying limp, the next she was halfway out the passenger door, staining the seat scarlet as she attempted to shove Lancer out of the way—instead, she lost her strength halfway through the push, sagged against him, and it was only due to the vice principal's quick reflexes that she didn't crumple to the ground.

"_New Moon!_ Miss Fenton, you're going to hurt yourself! What are you doing?" he cried in shock, slowly lowering the woozy girl to the ground, where he'd cleared an area of rocks when he'd opened the passenger door. Quickly, he shrugged off his jacket and began ripping it into makeshift bandages, attempting to calm her down as he gently wrapped her arm, handing a large wad of fabric to her and instructing her sternly to keep the pressure on the gash on her forehead while he tied off the dressings for her arm.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of sirens headed their way.

"Danny!" Jazz sobbed in a strained voice, "Where's Danny? You have to help him! He's hurt badly—he-!" Her eyes widened in horror and she suddenly jerked again, managing to rise to her knees before she swayed again. Seeming to realize trying to move was getting her nowhere, she began to look around frantically, unconsciously clutching the bandages in her hand tightly.

"Daniel? What about him? _Was he with you?_" Lancer demanded urgently, rising to his feet, he turned to the wrecked RV and peered into the pitch black interior—but no, something was glowing faintly, a greenish-light—Lancer's heart skipped a beat when he spotted the neon green ectoplasm on the floor, for one horrible second thinking a ghost was about to leap out an attack him—and then gave a small sigh of relief when he realized that it was probably from one of the Fenton's many weapons stored in the vehicle.

Not spotting his troublesome student anywhere, he wondered if Jasmine had hit her head harder than he thought.

A sudden shriek from said teen had him whipping around, and when he followed her line of vision, the courage and determination that had sustained him this entire time left him, and he sank to the ground, staring in horror at the river of blood that had pooled around the limp body lying in the middle of the road, surrounded by chunks of glass and metal.

The ambulance arrived seconds later, its siren wailing like a lost soul trapped in the wind. _A fitting lament,_ Lancer thought numbly, for the sight before him.

One that he swore would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Told you i wasn't dead! reason this chapter is so short is because (after some prompting) i realized i couldn't leave you guys hanging for a month while i do Nanowrimo, so here's the first half of chapter 2! the second half will be uploaded, hopefully, once i complete Nahlgraafkiin, my skyrim and danny phantom crossover; if you want more info on it, check out my deviantart page, under the smae user name of "Allebasii"; you will also get to see some of my art for this story as well as many others, even true Vamp once i scan the pictures. And speaking of True Vamp...

NO, True Vamp is **not** going to 'never be finished'. I am going to upload the second to last chapter later tonight, when i find a good place to cut it in half, seeing as it was getting too long to be one chapter and i've left you guys in anticipation long enough; far too long, and for that, yopu have my sincerest apologies, but sometimes, life gets in the way of writing, as much as we all wish it didnt.

**Phantom Resurrection Chapter 2: Non-Interference **  
**. . .**

"Jack? Can you hand me the Fenton-wrench?" Maddie Fenton asked from under the Specter Speeder. She waited a second or two, before rolling her eyes and smoothly sliding out on the small rolling board, to see her rotund husband hunched over one of the lab tables, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Jack?" she asked again, leaning around him to peer at what he was tinkering with.

"IT'S DONE!" Jack suddenly bellowed, making Maddie jump slightly when he nearly knocked her off her feet as he threw his arms out in jubilation—but a back flip quickly solved the space issue.

"What's done, Sweetie?" She asked, pulling her goggled-hood back to reveal chin-length red hair and sparkling purple eyes.

After wildly looking around to see where she was, Jack grinned down at her.

"It's my latest and greatest invention!" Jack proclaimed loudly, holding aloft a small, square compact device, covered in buttons, a glowing green screen, and a large antenna sticking out of the top. "The Fenton Tamper-Detector! It's guaranteed to tell you if a spook's been lurking around an area, for up to a year ago!"

Maddie smiled at him, and said brightly, "Don't you mean it registers Ecto-signatures, and records the number of times a ghost has been in range, and dates them per day the ectosignatures have been in the area, up to a year in the past?"

Jack looked at her blankly, before slowly replying, "Uhh, yeah! What you said!" He smiled again, and watched fondly as Maddie grabbed the Fenton-wrench and slid back under the Specter Speeder.

"You know, Jack, I think we should set up some anti-ghost traps around this. I don't understand how it keeps getting damaged!" Maddie's frustrated voice floated up to him, and Jack frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to learn to drive it if it keeps getting destroyed every week…we'll set some up tomorrow, that ought to teach those ectoplasmic punks not to mess with JACK FENTON!" grinning, Jack turned and charged up the stairs, ready to grab some celebratory fudge, still carrying the newly dubbed 'Tamper-Detector'.

He had just opened the fridge and was about to reach behind the Emergency Ham, when a ringing noise interrupted him. Mystified, Jack turned to look around, and spotted the (heavily modified) Fenton Household Phone jerking violently on the receiver, electricity sparking.

Walking over, Jack grinned broadly at the glowing, green, ectoplasmically-enhanced phone before ripping it off the hook, and bringing it to his ear, (getting covered in 'anti-ghost goop' that shot out of the ear piece in the process).

"Hello, is this Fentonworks? This is Dr. West calling from Amity Park Hospital…"

Jack's grin grew even more, childish excitement filling him as he unconsciously puffed his chest out to look more intimidating, before replying.

"Yeah! This is JACK FENTON, the world's greatest ghost—!"

The solemn and sympathetic voice of Dr. West interrupted him, mid-rant.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, but there was an accident…we're going to need you and Mrs Fenton to come down to the hospital immediately; it's an emergency."

Immediately a wave of coldness swept over Jack, as foreboding and terror replaced his earlier happiness. Quickly, he moved to the stairs and flicked the switch a couple of times in the way Maddie had made him memorize; Morse code for S.O.S. Immediately a clatter was heard downstairs as Maddie dropped what she was doing and quickly moved to the stairs.

Looking up, Maddie could see that Jack was on the phone, looking like he'd seen a…well, not a ghost, (otherwise he'd be blasting away with an ectoguns), but something equivalent to the popular expression. Something was very, very wrong. Concern washed through her, and she raced up the stairs, frantically watching Jack's eyes for some sign.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Jack questioned frantically, a desperate glint in his eyes as his brows dropped in fear and concern. In his hands, the phone wobbled unsteadily; they wouldn't stop shaking; Maddie felt terror race through her at his words and demeanor, and instantly reached out and ripped the phone from his grasp, bringing it to her ear in time to hear the other person's reply.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, but that is why I am calling. Jasmine and Daniel Fenton were brought in just now; they were in an accident involving your RV and a truck, though we don't know the details yet; Jasmine was the lucky one; she's now in stable condition, though she's suffered a concussion, and we had to stitch up a gash on her arm, along with a blood transfusion…" The doctor trailed off into a very ominous silence.

Maddie wanted to deny it, it obviously wasn't true, Jazz was a very responsible driver; she would never be involved in an accident…but she knew that even the most experienced drivers could get into accidents.

Her heart froze as she reeled from the knowledge that her children had gotten seriously hurt—and that she wasn't there to protect them. It was her fault. A wave of dizziness almost overtook her as she realized that something was seriously wrong with her baby boy, her son, if Jazz, her little girl, was described as 'the lucky one'…

"Wh-what about Danny?" Maddie choked out in a broken whisper, trembling from shock and fear, frantic, half-formed thoughts ripping through her mind like damaging winds, tossing her usual rationale and logic into the air to be decimated and scattered throughout, while disbelief shuffled in, diligently planting the seeds of terror and guilt into the freshly hewn foundations of her psyche.  
"He's in the ICU, and I'm afraid that his chances of survival at this point are slim…"

Those nine words are what finally broke her; something seemed to snap inside, and Maddie dropped the phone, which landed with a resounding clatter onto the floor, the noise seeming to resonate oddly in the kitchen as Maddie turned, feeling as if she could not move fast enough, and raced to the stairs in what felt like slow-motion, not even noticing that Jack had disappeared from the room—until she heard the roar of the Specter Speeder's engines from the basement.

They needed to get to the hospital now.

And after all, there was no time like the present to learn new things.

Leaping down the stairs, she vaulted across the basement, kicking the small rolling board clear across the room as she slammed her palm onto the button that would open the secret hatch in the backyard, and then leapt into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. Jack didn't even wait for her to buckle herself in before his notorious lead foot slammed onto the gas pedal, and they were shooting forward; the still partially-damaged engines spewing smoke into the air as they rocketed through the sky, leaving a trail of darkness is their wake.


End file.
